


Cool Kids

by NoAngelsAllowed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAngelsAllowed/pseuds/NoAngelsAllowed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve wanted was to feel part of this new world, he was only 25, he could do it, he was an Avenger after all. But he didn't believe in it this much, now he were in the "college" he needed to believe it. Natasha was trying to help him, Bruce and Clint too, but Tony always could bring him down. In the end, they'd like to be cool kids, so they could fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! Please don't be so hard with me, this is my first fiction! Hope you like it!  
> Copyright: I don't own The Avengers (infortunately), all the characters belong to Marvel.

Steve got into the room and his eyes fell on Tony, the billionaire was talking with Bruce about something technological and complicated. He went straight to his seat on Natasha's side. She smiled to him.

"Hey Steve!" she greeted him and Steve gave her a tiny smile.

"Hi Natasha, did someone tell you why we're here?" he asked and she shook her head.

"They just send us here and gave us a timetable, I think we gonna learn how to do things faster. Paperwork, I mean." Natasha said and Clint came over them.

"I really have things more interesting to do. I'm out. Don't say I was here to nobody! Bye!" Tony said before Clint could say a thing.

Steve and Bruce rolled their eyes. Tony looked to Steve and blinked, then went out of the room.

 _I really don't like him_ , Steve thought feeling his cheeks get red with dislike. Clint sighed.

"We really need to hear this everytime he's full of something? Steve, please, don't make him full of you, it would be a pain in the neck!" he joked and Steve rolled his eyes again.

In the other hand, Tony knew he would never admit he liked Steve, but he could play a little with that boy's mind.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to tell but this story will be written with drabbles, so the chapters won't be very long, maybe today I post more two! Hope you're liking it!

Steve was under a tree with a book in hands, nobody was anywhere to be found, so he decided to read something.

“Hey, kiddo, what ya doing?” Tony’s voice came behind him and Steve closed the book angrily. The billionaire sat by his side and took the book from his hands.

“You know I’m more than forty years older than you, don’t you?” Steve asked in an annoyed voice.

“Hm, do you think it matter to me? You’re still 25 in this body, so I’m the older here.” Tony smirked and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, why you're so annoying? What I did to you?” Steve was red.

“I’m not annoying, I’m just perfect. Nothing, that’s why I’m here, you did _nothing_ to me.” Steve’s cheeks became hotter than before.

Was Tony really flirting with him? Or he was just imagining it?

“Wait, you’re flirting with me?”

“I don’t flirt.” Tony got closer “I kiss who I want _when_ I want them.” he bit his low lip.

Steve was getting more and more blushed. Tony was liking the effect he had on the _boy_.

“So why you bother me?” Steve asked getting on his feet. He didn’t like how close Tony was.

“Because I like your lips.” the younger answered pecking Steve’s lips and then went away.

 

 


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another thing, this story is between the first and the second film.

A week Steve was tolerating Tony. He hadn’t told anyone about the “kiss” they shared, it wasn’t a big thing, but Tony was more pain in the neck than he usually was.

They now had to learn about how to make bandages. Clint said that if that first aid ‘teacher’ say once again for him to do his bandage on Natasha again, he'll hit an arrow in the middle of his head. Steve agreed.

For some reason, just Bruce’s works were good and Steve was almost running away of the class. His pair was Tony and he didn’t miss the chance to mess with Steve.

Finally the ‘class’ was over. Steve stormed out. He got at his ‘dorm’ and threw himself in the bed. The door opened.

“What’s happenin with Tony?” Natasha asked and he sighed.

“Nothing, he’s just being more anoying than he is!” he lied and she laid by his side.

“You may try, but I know you’re lying. His flirting with you, isn’t he?” Steve nodded “And you like him.”

“I _don’t_ like him. I just… want he stop to playing with me. I’m so confused about how can I fit in this world and he makes me crazy!” Steve whimpered.

“You sound like a teenage girl complaining about her love life and her parents.” Natasha said and Steve laughed.

“He kissed me”


	4. Three

Clint and Natasha were training, Bruce was helping Thor doing a bandage and Steve was writing.

Curiously, he was writing a poem, a love poem. A little dramatic, though.

“C’mon, he’ll die in the end!” a voice said and it’s owner soon sat beside Steve.

“Your dad was a little more romantic you know?” Steve sighed and Tony growled.

“Okay, you won.” Steve smiled.

“What I won?” Tony smiled.

“What you want?” Steve got closer.

“A day of peace.” the older got up.

Tony held him by his wrist and pulled Steve back.

“What about a tongue kiss?” he whispered.

“The team is here.” Steve whispered back.

“We have other places.” Tony got closer.

“Steve!” Natasha called and Steve freed himself.

“What’s up?” he asked and Clint had a joke smile.

“I was imagining or Tony was flirting with you?” Clint said and Steve’s face went red.

“Well, I think they were only discussing about how their tongue could be a pair.” Thor joked coming to them with Bruce.

Steve looked at Tony’s direction and he wasn’t there anymore. He sighed in relief.

“Okay guys, enough.” he said.

“He likes you.” Natasha smiled and Steve shook his head.

“He can't like someone. Now, excuse me, I have things to do.” Steve ran to his dorm.

Tony was there.

“You won. Your prize is peace, now come here and help me do this paperwork thing.” the younger said and Steve rolled his eyes, laying with him on bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! So Idk if this is going too quickly, what do you think? It needs a slow down?!


	5. Four

Tony was in his bed, playing with Jarvis.

“Sir, I’m sorry about the question, but, what about mister Rogers?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“His a toy Jarvis, just it.”

“Yeah, but you went the whole week with him, specially, the nights.” Tony growled.

“Okay, I don’t want to talk about him anymore!” he got up and went to the window.

Steve was playing with Thor. He’s face was red and Clint was laughing. What was the topic?

“Sir? I really need to say, a picture last longer.” Jarvis joked.

“Enough!” Tony screamed “Let me turn you off!”

“Sorry sir.” Jarvis said and disappeared.

Tony laid in the bed again. He didn’t like Steve, he _couldn’t_ like Steve. Another growl and Tony turned his face to bed.

“Be in love is a shit isn’t it?” Bruce’s voice said behind him.

“What do you want?” Tony asked.

“You love him don’t you?”

“No. Now go away. I need sometime to myself!” Tony said sitting on bed.

“Just… don’t hurt him.” Bruce went away.

Tony didn’t knew how, but he certainly was going to hurt Steve, that was how ended all his relations, always. And damn, for the first time, he cared about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you guys? What do you think about the story? Is it too fast? I'm thinking about start another one with Peter Parker being adopted by Tony and Steve, what do you guys think?  
> Comment please!


End file.
